Jalousie
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Akabane propose à Shido une sortie, celuici accepte, une jeune fille se présente, et c'est la crise de jalousie.


**Jalousie**

****

Série : Get Backers.

Auteuse : Yaoi, un peu AU, sans doute OOC, mimi tout plein… Enfin là c'est plutôt dégoulinant. V.v

Couple : A votre avis… ? http/scalpelsandfangs.free.fr

Disclamer : Cette idée m'est venue en… en faisant quoi déjà…

Shido : Rien comme d'habitude ?

Machan : Ah nan c'est même pas vrai…

Shido : Me dis pas que de rester allongée dans le couloir c'est faire quelque chose.

Machan : Si, je luttais activement contre la chaleur !

Shido : Marmotte, papier d'alu…

Machan : Gna gna gna ! Ah si ça me revient… C'est en regardant le nouveau feuilleton sur M6 qui passe le dimanche vers les 18h. « Faites comme chez vous » je crois… J'ai regardé parce que je savais qu'il y avait un couple homo dedans. Bon ça ce voit à peine que les acteurs ne sont pas homo mais bon, c'est super pour l'inspiration.

**_Jalousie_**

Shido consulta pour la dixième fois sa montre.

**-** Tch. Il m'énerve celui-là !

Faisant demi-tour, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui, il cogna contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Relevant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurodo Akabane.

**- **Pardon d'arriver si tard, mais j'ai été retardé. Dit-il tout sourire.

**- **Pas grave. C'est moi qui aurais pas dû venir. Salut.

Contournant « l'obstacle », mains dans les poches, il sentit une prise ferme sur son bras.

**- **Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

**- **…

**- **Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Le Beast Master se donna une 1000ème claque intérieure. Mais pourquoi POURQUOI avait-il accepté ce rendez-vous ? Il était peut-être plus désespéré qu'il ne le pensait.  
Vainqueur comme toujours, Akabane lui indiqua le chemin à suivre en posant une main à la chute de ses reins.

**- **'Vraiment désespéré…' Pensa-t-il.

Enfin, ça n'était pas comme si on avait l'habitude de refuser quoi que ce soit au dangereux Dr Jackal.

**- **Tu es magnifique. Déclara ce dernier.

Mâchoire fracassée par terre, yeux exorbités, terre qui tourne à l'envers, Shido ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

**- **Tu essayes de faire de l'humour ?

**- **Je suis très sérieux, au contraire. Est-ce pour moi que tu as mis cet ensemble ?

**- **Je voulais juste le dépoussiérer un peu.

**- **J'aime. Tu devrais le porter plus souvent. Il te donne un air plus sauvage. Et j'adore ça. Déclara-t-il en attirant soudainement Shido à lui.

Ce dernier fit mine de vouloir se dégager mais il n'eu pas un centimètre de gagner.  
Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?  
Il abandonna bien vite la lutte, à la grande surprise de son vis-à-vis.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait gagné…  
Kurodo rapprocha son visage du sien.  
Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps…  
Un baiser fut échangé.  
Un seul regard avait suffit. Dans ses grands yeux noirs insoumis, il avait senti une passion infinie, une histoire d'amour affranchie.  
Amour… Oui sans doute l'aimait-il, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer et à fortiori encore moins lui avouer. Après tout, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il n'était pas juste un passe temps pour cet homme.  
Ce dernier rompit lentement l'échange, laissant sa langue se balader encore quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Il se délecta de voir la touche rosée qu'avait prit les joues du Beast Master.

**- **'Vraiment magnifique', se dit-il.

Shido s'écarta rapidement et fixa le sol. Akabane pouffa légèrement devant cette attitude si craquante. Décidément, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien.

**- **Allé, viens.

Il commença à avancer et Shido le rejoignit bientôt. Déambulant dans les ruelles, ils arrivèrent peu après à un parc. Kurodo poussa la grille et laissa Fuyuki entrer en premier.

Il faisait beau. Le maître des animaux écoutait les oiseaux piailler gaiement. Il se laissa aller à un sourire. C'était si agréable. Il se sentait chez lui, dans son élément. Malgré la proximité de la route, c'était à peine si l'on entendait le boucan que faisait les camions et mobylettes au pot d'échappement percé. Son bras enserré par celui de son compagnon, il se laissa guider jusque sous un grand cerisier. C'était le printemps. Le nectar des fleurs se faisait sentir. Il leva les yeux et contempla cet arbre, sans doute le plus beau de tous à cette époque.

**- **Akabane-saaaaaaaaan !

Shido se retourna vivement. Au loin, une jeune fille accourait vers eux, ou plutôt vers Kurodo.

**- **Akabane-san ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu !

**- **Riko-chan.

Riko-chan… Riko-chan… Ce surnom résonnait aux oreilles du Beast Master. Un frisson le parcouru. Un frisson d'angoisse, de rage, de peur.

**- **Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelée ? Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié.

**- **Comment le pourrais-je Riko-chan.

La jeune fille rougit.

**- **Je voulais savoir si… Commença-t-elle.

**- **Hum hum.

La lycéenne se pencha et aperçut l'intrus derrière Kurodo.

**- **Ah ! Mais c'est… l'HOMME-SERPENT ! Cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Shido la reconnue à son tour.

**- **La casse pied…

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Homme-Serpent ! Tu viens encore faire des trucs pervers !

**- **Pervers…! releva Shido.

Akabane haussa un sourcil.

**- **Tu m'as suivie, hein avoue ! Mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! Et puis d'abord t'approche pas d'Akabane-san ! Tu vas le salir !

**- **Quoi ? Salir ? Non mais oh tu te prends pour qui !

**- **T'as toujours pas réussi à enlever l'odeur des poubelles apparemment !

Shido trembla de rage contenue.

**- **Akabane-san, venez, éloignons nous de lui, il risque de vous refiler ses poux ! Déclara-t-elle en passant un bras autour de celui de Kurodo.

C'en était trop. Le Beast Master retira vivement sa prise et attira Kurodo à lui.

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

**-**Eh mais lâche-le !

**- **Non !

**- **Si, lâche-le j'te dis !

**- **Allons allons, tenta le Dr Jackal, sans effet.

Non mais oh pour qui elle se prend celle-là se dis Shido intérieurement. Elle arrive comme ça, la fleur au fusil et elle embarque Kurodo sans autre forme de procès. Elle va voir.

Voyant que la dénommée Riko ne lâchait pas l'affaire, Shido tenta le tout pour le tout. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de son compagnon et rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il observa du coin de l'œil la réaction de la jeune fille.

**- **Kyaaaaaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle. Pervers ! Dégénéré ! C'est sale ! Dégoûtant !

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, traumatisée.  
Shido s'écarta d'Akabane et s'appuya sur le tronc d'arbre derrière lui.  
Voilà encore une personne étroite d'esprit. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de relation, que ce soit avec Emishi, Ginji, Ban ou Kurodo.  
Fermant les yeux, il poussa un long soupir.

**- **Eh bien eh bien… Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi Shido-kun.

**- **Laisse tomber, j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Ca ne veut strictement rien dire.

**-** Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Il se rapprocha lentement de lui, glissant un de ses bras autour de a taille, tendit que sa main venait effleurer ses lèvres. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Shido les entrouvrit. Kurodo se pencha et fut interrompu dans son élan par un chien. Ce dernier aboya et Shido repoussa à nouveau le Dr Jackal.

**-** Je dois y aller. Lui dit-il tout simplement en partant comme une flèche.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurodo Akabane se trouva très bête. Laissé en plan, sous le grand cerisier, l'air ahuri.  
Il secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire.

**- **Cela va prendre un peu plus de temps que ce que je croyais… Après tout on ne dompte pas une bête sauvage en un jour…

Tout comme le Beast Master, les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Avant de franchir le petit portillon, quelqu'un l'alpaga.

**- **Akabane-san !

Il se retourna et vit la lycéenne de tout à l'heure.

**- **Ah, Riko-chan.

**- **J'ai vu Mr Fuyuki partir en courant. Que s'est-il passé ?

**- **Rien. Un travail urgent je suppose.

**- **Oh…

**- **Je te remercie.

**- **De rien. Répondit-elle tout sourire.

**- **Et si je t'invitais à prendre une glace pour te remercier ?

**- **Avec grand plaisir.

Ils partirent, côte à côte, complices.

**__**

**_FIN_**

Machan : Moi ou comment tenter une sorte de retournement de situation à la fin. ;

Shido : Alors tout était calculé ? Oo

Machan : Oui.

Akabane : C'était vraiment une très bonne idée.

Shido : et je suis tombé dans le piège comme un naze…

Machan : Ne t'en veux pas, mon génie est tel que tu ne pouvais rien deviner.

Akagi : Tu fréquentes trop Hanamichi…

Machan : Gorille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

frappée par le gorille

Akagi : Qui est un gorille !

Machan : Aieuuh ! Ca fait maleuuuh ! .


End file.
